Losing Yourself
by doomxdesire94
Summary: When deadly thoughts begin to make their way into your mind, they can fill you with a sense of dread. But only you can decide if you want them completely overcome you. How will you react?


**Disclaimer: Undertale and all it's characters belong to Toby Fox.**

XXX

Fear.

That was the first feeling I experienced when I first came into contact with them. It trickled across my very being when my eyes first saw the monster. What could they possibly think of me? Rejection? Anger?

I knew I couldn't possibly be wanted. Especially since I started to feel…strange. I knew something was wrong the second I woke up. There was this invisible voice in the back of my mind that dug into me. Ideas were subtly pushed onto me, ideas that couldn't have possibly come from me. It was unnerving.

Gazing at the figure in front of me, I attempted to speak. My voice stuttered and came out high pitched as the monster silently looked at me. Their shadow towered over me, easily enveloping me in darkness. I saw their mouth move, probably speaking directly to me. But for some reason, I couldn't hear them. My mind had instead shut down as I contemplated this anomaly within me.

What was wrong with me? Why did this empty feeling continue to linger inside me? Fear was quickly being overrun with something as equally dangerous. Hatred. I couldn't tell you where it was coming from, but it was beginning to take over and I panicked. I looked up at the figure on last time, seeing their gaze on me. My face scrunched up mischievously, before quickly being replaced with fear again as I bolted from the scene.

I heard them call after me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get as far away as them as possible. I stopped at a tall building blocking my path as I tried to catch my breath. I was losing control! What was I going to do?! I stayed planted at the foot of the rock textured building trying to fight these parasites invading my mind.

A new voice suddenly piped from my side as I saw a new monster come into view. They looked around frightfully not noticing me right beside them. I could see a pair of small wings letting them float on the ground and two antennas on top of their head.

They turned around, probably sensing themselves being watched, and gasped in fright at the sight of me. I tried to run away from them, but the voices in my head kept me rooted to the spot. I must have looked intimidating to them, for they suddenly tried to attack with a horde of small moths. I snapped out of my inner battle to dodge the shots. But one managed to hit my side.

I froze after the impact and silently stared down the creature in front of me. The fear was once again gone and then became replaced with hatred once more. I couldn't even fight it off this time and I felt my original self crumble. Getting hurt seemed to drown out my original voice, forcing my body into an all-out panic as I suddenly struck the creature back in defense.

The monster cried out in pain as they fell to the ground. Their outline shook violently as they stared at me for the last time. Blood poured from their front and puddled around them. A grin crept its way to my face as the monster started to fade away into dust and flew into the wind.

The scent of fresh blood filled my body with a sense of realization. Why was I worrying about these beings? They were beneath me. I should have known from the beginning instead of trying to being nice. It wouldn't have filled the void inside me.

The voices in my head grew louder, craving more life. I needed more determination if I was going to continue this lifestyle. My grin grew bigger as I spied more people further away. They were too busy talking to one another to notice me tear through them. Their cries of pain echoed off the walls around them. Monsters further away heard and screamed in panic as I charged toward them.

I ended up cleansing everyone from the world as I traveled further into the abyss. I had already been through a snow covered forest, a blue, glowing lake, and a deathly land of fire. None of it fazed me. No one was a match for me now. I finally stopped my journey at a familiar house surrounded by bricks and rocks.

The scent of the golden flowers filled the air as I stayed in front of the door. Probably hearing me arrive, the figure gasped in surprise at the sight of me. At first, I didn't move a muscle as I tried to analyze their power. The figure had a kind face and gave me a small smile. There was no way they could be powerful.

But, I was wrong. Surprisingly they did know how to pick a fight pretty well. Their fire tried to sear right through me, but it wasn't strong enough to stop me. Dealing the final blow, the figure cried out and collapsed to the ground.

I grinned evilly as their face scrunched up in pain and stared at me in confusion. I guess they couldn't comprehend the thought of someone like me killing them. I laughed as they held a hand out to me and disappeared into a cloud of dust. Silence filled the air after.

Everyone was gone now.

Alone in this new world, I looked over my work. A little sloppy at times, but all in all a great piece. But I couldn't help but feel bored. Where was the challenge? No one stood a chance against me. I needed something stronger to take out. Someone who could really fight. But there was no one left.

Alone in the black void, a power suddenly grew inside me and resonated. A sense of staring over filled my mind and urged me to take the next step toward my goals. Finding no reason to not accept it, the world around was blinded in a bright white light.

I closed my eyes and memories rushed through the head and flew around the air. Finally the bright light subsided. When I opened my eyes, I found I was in the place I started. Every monster had come back to life and unaware of what had occurred not long before. So, this was what that power was? Interesting.

Not wasting any time, I made my way over the first figure and lashed out again. I wanted to change things up this time and tried to terrorize people before I ended their life. It seemed to really spice things up. Harder fights came more easily from monsters I thought pathetic. I continued to reset the world after I was done, doing different things each time. Finding new ways to push people's buttons was pretty fun.

Eventually, though, I even grew bored of resetting the world too. The void within me was filled temporarily each time, but never completely full. Something was missing. I searched far and wide for something to crave this need. But no one in this underground seemed to be able to satisfy me.

Planting myself back at the beginning once more, I stood waiting. Something was telling me I would find what I wanted here. It took a while, but a loud thump was heard in the room before me. Sensing the presence of a new being, I put on a great smile and watched them walk into the room confusedly. Surely they would need some guidance in this kill or be killed world. After they walked closer to me, I suddenly greeted them loudly, surprising them and causing them to stop. I gave them the biggest grin I could muster before I spoke to them again, my empty self suddenly being filled once more. They had no idea who they were dealing with.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey!"

XXX

 **Undertale is easily one of my favorite games of all time. The story and characters have a lot of life. I love everything about it.**

 **As for this story, it just came to me as I playing, well** ** _trying to attempt_** **at least, a genocide run. Things get pretty dark later down the line.**


End file.
